DESEOS
by Bloody-chii
Summary: Colección de One-shots. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha en esos  malditos  tres años en los cuales no pudo ver a Kagome?


**Deseo#1~_Amor_**

Y ahí se encontraba un joven de pelo plateado ante las miradas atentas de sus amigos. Se podría decir que algunos las tenían incluso llorosas. Todos atentos a como el de mirada ambarina subía por el pozo que acababa de parecer ante ellos. Su amiga castaña se acerco con paso lento y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo al darse cuenta de la situación. Inuyasha volvía solo, sin aquella chica de pelo azabache. Inuyasha tenía la mirada perdida en el interior del pozo, pero se notaba una profunda tristeza. Ese pozo que le llevaba con su amada Kagome, ese pozo que le permitía ver esa mirada café que le animaba a seguir siendo lo que era, un hanyou. Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo una vez en el Castillo de sueños de Kaguya, "Inuyasha, a mí me gustas tal y como eres" Sentía como las lágrimas querían salir. Aquella chica desde luego había hecho mella en su vida, en su personalidad. Él, que nunca había mostrado ningún sentimiento, que nunca había tenido ni necesitado algo llamado "amigos". Ella le había enseñado el valor de la confianza, de la amistad y sobre todo, el valor del amor. Al darse cuenta ya había caído la noche. Se encontraba realmente cansado. Sus amigos ya se fueron hacia la aldea hace tiempo, pero él no les seguiría. Quería estar solo, quería pensar en ella. Pero, sobre todo, quería volver a verla. Velar por ella en las noches y ver como dormía de forma plácida. A veces dormía con una sonrisa y en esos momentos no podía contener una sonrisa. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, pero volvió a la realidad como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado todo. Ella ahora no estaba, el pozo no funcionaba, probablemente no la volvería a ver. Sacudió la cabeza, ¡Claro que la volvería a ver! Ella siempre había regresado y él confiaba en ella. Kagome siempre se lo decía, "Confía en mí" y una sonrisa seguida de esas palabras. Kami, como deseaba volver a verla... volvió al lugar donde la conoció, el Árbol del Tiempo. Recordó cuando Kagome lo atacó de la misma forma que Kikyo lo hizo, solo que Kagome estaba poseída. Recordó ese gran dolor en su hombro, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Kagome llamarle con un tono triste, lloraba. Tenía que seguir, abrazarla y decirle que estaba bien. De esa forma pudo seguir consciente. Volvió a la aldea y se sentó en el árbol de siempre donde descansaba. Desde ahí podía ver la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y por la ventana podía ver donde solía dormir Kagome. Se pasaba horas mirándola dormir con tal de protegerla. De forma inconsciente miró por aquella ventana. Sango abrazaba a Shippo llorando ambos y Miroku abrazando a ambos con una mirada triste. Miró la luna y se preguntó si Kagome la estaría viendo desde su mundo. También se preguntó si le echaría de menos. Incluso echaba de menos que le lanzase su típico "Osuwari!" de siempre. La necesitaba más de lo que más hubiera imaginado. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Las limpió y sin darse cuenta quedó dormido como no se había quedado en mucho tiempo.

_-Kagome..._

_ -¡Inuyasha! ¡Deja de abrazarme tan fuerte! Me haces daño_

_ -Sólo un poco más._

_Kagome correspondió al abrazo del albino algo sonrojada debido al repentino ataque de cariño del chico de mirada ambarina._

_ -Y, ¿a qué se debe tan repentino cariño?_

_ -Kagome, te fuiste todo un día sin decir nada, ¿sabes lo preocupado estaba?_

_El chico tomó los hombros de la azabache para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, como siempre._

_ -Inuyasha, yo... Lo siento..._

_No sabe como, pero al momento en que dijo el "Lo siento" el albino la había tomado por la cintura con un brazo y la había acercado hacia él. Con su mano libre había tomado su mentón y lo había alzado un poco para poder verle directamente los ojos. El rubor de la chica se hizo más presente._

_ -¿I-Inuya...?-Preguntó confundida._

_No le dio tiempo de acabar de decir su nombre, él la estaba besando como nadie lo había hecho. Bueno, nadie la había besado, pero no se enfadaría ni le pediría explicaciones al hanyou, después de todo, ella estaba enamorada de él._

Entonces unos rayos de sol le despertaron. Amanecía. Recordó el beso que le dio a Kagome entre sueños. **Sin duda alguna, si tuviese que pedir un deseo, sería el amor eterno de aquella chica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hii minna! que hay? ^^* Bloody-chii productions presenta un nuevo fic! (?)<strong>

Aunque en realidad es una colección de One-shots como puse en el summary n.n

Qué? gustó?

Alabanzas, quejas, tomates, huevos, lechugas...todo pero dejadme Reviews! Sin reviews no sigo la historia!

matta nee!


End file.
